THIMK
by KingKagura
Summary: {Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017} In which, Tobirama, Hashirama, Izuna, Minato, and Kakashi are the Guardians of the Veil and must save the world from the evil King Danzo. Yes, in skirts. (Well, except Izuna that is.) W.I.T.C.H. AU MadaTobi ObiKaka MinaKushi HashiMito IzuTama


**So, for the last few days, I've been hounding myself to finish at least the first chapter before October ends! So I pushed aside my other stories to work on this! Here is my Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017 entry! Prompt #4: Magical 'Girl' AU! ^^**

 **I can't really say much in the summary cause it's kind of obvious... but basically it follows the W.I.T.C.H. tv series storyline (with, of course, the Naruto characters' twists to it)**

 **I have posted some rough draft sketches on my Tumblr (kingkagura) so far, but I will be working on the finished concept arts and post them on both my Tumblr and my Deviantart (anime-luvrHES)! Please check it out! XD**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Lightning crackles as a storm rages. Heavy winds shove those that oppose it and the heavy clouds constantly compete with it, pouring more water out to drench the world.

A teenage boy with crimson hair as red as flames and azure eyes as blue as the sea rushes through the storm. He jumps from rooftop to rooftop as he hastily approaches the frightening, dark castle.

With sharp, determined eyes, the redhead teen sneaks inside, steadily making his way into the weapon storage room. Cautious, the redhead carefully creeps over to a chest and opens it. His cobalt eyes narrow at the many swords which gleam inside the chest. "Danzo steals our weapons to use against us..." He whispers.

Gently, he closes the chest and draws his attention to the weapons hanging on the wall. His hand reaches out to grab the guandao and lifts it by its dark brown-almost black pole. His azure orbs reflect the glint of the blade as he examines it. "This is the guandao Tenten's father made…"

The redhead closes his eyes before snapping them open.

 _Time to get to work._

He carefully tucks the guandao into the crook of his shoulder before he scales up the mountain of barrels. Without wasting another second, the teen begins picking up the barrels and pushing them out the small window.

The barrels descended down the side of the castle one-by-one, plopping into the river to only float to another teenage boy waiting on the shore. With a net, the brunette fishes the barrels ashore then picks it up and throws it into the cart. After the seventh barrel, Tenten dusts his hands off with two quick claps. "Okay, that should be enough."

The brunette boy turns to look back at the castle, an expression full of concern. "Kushina should be out by now…"

All of a sudden, an explosion tears a hole into the castle's wall, dark smoke escaping the lit corridors beyond the dark walls. A crimson-haired boy jumps out of the window with a wild smirk on his face, leaving behind the guards who crowd the hole with a bewildered gape. A horn echoes throughout the storm-ridden air, signaling the guards to march.

Tenten chuckles as Kushina crashes right into the lake below the castle. "What took you so long?" The brunette holds out his hand to his fellow rebel with a smirk.

"Had to deal with some serious cases of uglies." Kushina chuckles as he accepts his comrade's hand and lets the other teen pull him out of the river.

Just as he places a foot onto the shore, the water ripples and rises out from the lake. Tenten pulls on Kushina's arm in alarm as his brown eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the lake dragon. Once he manages to drag his comrade to land, Tenten hastily pulls out a harpoon and chucks it at the creature. The sharp blade impales the turquoise scales of the lizard, injuring it into sinking back into the lake.

As soon as the creature collides with the water, causing the lake to roll waves of water onto the shore, Kushina makes a dash for the cart, jumping to take the reins of the horses. Tenten follows behind the redhead, jumping onto the back of the cart just as Kushina whips the reigns for the horse to take off.

The rebel party leaves behind the marching troops of guards and rhinos in their dust. As the cart bobs up and down from the bumps in the road, Kushina throws the weapon he has been carrying over to Tenten. The brunette catches the guandao and smiles when he realizes just what it is. "My father's guandao! Just what I wanted! Thanks!"

"Happy birthday!" Kushina hollers over the road with a laugh.

Lightning roars throughout the sky.

* * *

Rain and wind cooperate in pounding the glass windows as lightning roars through the dark clouds of the autumn morning.

Cerulean eyes watch the morning storm rustle and slam against the glass. A blonde boy sips his warm cup of milk before munching on the slice of bread in his hand. There was something bubbling inside of him yet he couldn't place the unsettling feelings on anything in particular.

Finding that he has stared out the window long enough, Minato places his mug down on his desk and quickly grabs his backpack to stride to the door. Suddenly, there is a little tickle in his nose. Minato's eyes fall half-lidded as he huffs and puffs, trying to pacify the oncoming force. However, the blonde's effort is in vain as it only builds on these breaths before exploding into three humongous sneezes.

The whole building shakes, trembling from the monstrosity of the sneezes. The furniture flies in the air as if a tornado was present in the room and the windows shoved open from the force.

Minato, himself, is thrown across the room back into his sideways bed. He blinks his cerulean eyes at the aftermath, feeling quite shaken and ultimately bewildered by the state of his once neat and tidy room. _My sneeze caused this…?!_

In the room below, Minato's grandfather, Ashura was doing his morning routines right as the world began to shake due to the force of his grandson's sneezes. With every sneeze, Ashura winces. Once the building finally stabilizes, the old man releases a sigh of relief though his breath is stolen soon after.

All of a sudden, his cabinet creaks open releasing a bright pink glow from within. Ashura's brown eyes widen in shock and he hastily pries the cabinet open to find the pink glow originating from a fancy box whose lid is slightly ajar. The box rustles as if coming to life, causing the old man to gasp and his eyes to widen as he stares at it.

A series of knock snaps Ashura out of his trance, bringing his attention to his bedroom door. The door creaks open just as Ashura twirls around, shutting the cabinet doors behind him.

"Grandpa…?" Minato enters the room a bit wobbly leaning against the doorframe. "I sneezed and somehow trashed my room… What's wrong with me?" The blonde boy straightens up as his expression twists into a grimace. "You don't think I'm catching something, do you?!"

Ashura smiles at his grandson, "Oh, Minato. You're just a growing boy!" The old man chuckles as he leans back against the cabinet. "Say… why don't you invite some friends for an after-school snack?"

"Invite some friends over?" Minato tilts his head as he blinks.

Ashura nods as he enthusiastically suggests. "You could invite, um…" He averts his eyes to the side before gazing back at his grandson's face. "Tobirama…! And Izuna! And those funny older brothers of theirs!"

"Yeah!—" Minato's lips lift at the prospects of having his friends over, his deep cerulean eyes twinkle as some sort of daze overtakes him. "—and that new guy… Kakashi!" After the name leaves his mouth, the blonde blinks and jolts. He arches an eyebrow as he covers his mouth with bewilderment in his eyes. "Huh? I wonder why I thought of him…?"

Vibration run through Ashura's back as he feels something from inside the cabinet slam against the doors he is blocking. Minato blinks at the loud thudding noise which is produced from the closet and questions his grandfather with an arched eyebrow. Ashura gives his grandson an awkward smile.

* * *

"They're annoyingly persistent." Tenten grimaces as he glares at the army which insists on stalking the two rebels.

The cart jumps up and down as it travels the dark rocky plains. Kushina is at the reigns, steadying the cart as he drives the horse to speed through the uneven path. Tenten is inside the cart, gauging the situation for the driver who must keep his eyes on the road.

The crimson-haired boy eyes the scenery up ahead, noticing the cliff and the canyon below it. A smirk crawls up his lips as an idea strikes his mind. "Tenten, hold on tight and make sure the cargo doesn't fly."

"Huh?" The brunette twirls around to his friend, chocolate eyes blinking in confusion. Then he spots the cliff up ahead and all color drains from his face. "Wait—Kushina, don't tell me you are going to—?!" Tenten screams as the horse jumps off the cliff, taking the cart, Kushina, and Tenten with it. Hastily the brunette latches onto the cargo, hoping to keep as much as he can on the cart and not in the air.

Time slows as the cart flies through the air. Kushina has a wild smirk plastered on his face as Tenten looks absolutely scandalized with his eyes dilated and mouth agape. They land much more smoothly than a crash, the front hooves of the horse landing on the canyon's floor first with the back wheels of the cart landing last.

Above them, the army comes to a sliding halt at the cliff's edge. All of the goons in the mix were outraged by the sudden development yet all of them were too fearful to jump down to follow the daring rebels.

Kushina laughs as he continues their escape, petting the horse's bottom for a job well done. Tenten, on the other hand, was not doing as well as he hyperventilates at the sudden rush. The brunette glares at his fellow captain and seethes. "Do not do that **ever** again."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Tenten." The crimson-haired boy tilts his head back to grin at his friend with a twinkle in his azure eyes.

Tenten pouts and glares at the redhead and grumbles. However, he snaps out of his grimace when he suddenly jumps and points ahead with his chocolate eyes wide. "Kushina—front! The front! Turn around!"

On instinct, the redhead twirls around, only to find them heading straight for a rocky pillar. Hastily, he tugs at the reins to pull the horse to go around the rock formation. Kushina only barely manages to scrape past the pillar and he sends a relieved shrug to his friend. Tenten is not happy with the other boy, exhibiting this through his deadpan expression.

"Hey, at least we escaped."

* * *

"Come on, Tobes!" A boy with long brown hair begs another boy with shorter silver hair as they enter the cafeteria. "Don't be so mad! I swear it was on accident!" Hashirama pouts as he tries to explain himself, leading his younger brother to only sigh in exasperation.

"Brother, you say everything you do is on accident—" Tobirama deadpans, "—even the good things. And don't call me 'Tobes'."

The two brother reach their usual table which seats three other boys: two with dark, raven hair and another with blonde. Each brother takes a seat across from the raven-haired boys, Hashirama sitting in front of the taller one with long, wild hair and Tobirama sitting in front of the other one with his hair neatly tied in a ponytail.

"Oh?" Izuna leans in with his chin on his hand. A cat-like grin plays on his lips as his obsidian eyes gleam. "That's rare! Did Tobirama finally get fed up with you, Hashirama?"

"What did you do this time?" Minato inquires with concern evident in his tone.

Hashirama blubbers, throwing his hands all over the place as he tries to defend himself. "I swear it was on accident!"

"Somehow he manages to mutate my cacti." Tobirama's voice cuts through his brother's buffoonery with a sort of sharp tone as he taps his arm in irritation.

"Mutate your cacti?" The blonde arches an eyebrow. "How can you even do that?"

Izuna shrugs, "With Hashirama, whoever knows how he can do those things."

"By being an idiot, of course." Madara inserts himself into the conversation which turns everyone's attention to the raven-haired boy who is playing with his food. The wild-haired boy uses his fork to cut what seems to be the school's meat-lovers surprise with furrowed eyebrows as he concentrates on the slop. As if finally deciding to eat it, Madara cuts into the food, scooping a mouthful with his fork and raising it up to his face.

"Madara, I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Tobirama interjects with a warning.

Madara glares at the silver-haired boy, not liking being told what to do by the popsicle of all people. Defiantly, the boy brings the fork close to his mouth. "It can't be that bad. Or else this school would have failed its health exam." With that quip, he shovels the food into his mouth. The rest of the table turns silent as they watch the older raven-haired boy with suspense.

Madara chews the food before swallowing with a perplexed expression. Then, all of a sudden, the boy turns green and hastily throws his hand over his mouth as he bends to the side.

"I did warn you." Tobirama sighs just as Madara begins to sprint out of the cafeteria and most probably straight to the bathroom.

Izuna snickers, "Yeah, but when does my brother ever listen to you?" The raven-haired boy smirks at his best friend with a light shrug. "But, hey, you tried for once."

Tobirama hums with distaste as he promptly ignores his best friend's teasing. Instead, he decides to eat his own very safe, homemade lunch and he will not let Izuna tease him out of his appetite.

"Oh, Minato." A silver-haired boy with spiky hair wearing a face mask approaches the table, his casual voice drawing the attentions of all that were left sitting at it. "I got your note. Thanks for the invitation. So, when will we be eating?"

The group blinks at the arrival of the transfer student, Hatake Kakashi, at their table and all turn to Minato for answers. The blonde ignores his friends and instead smiles at Kakashi and urges the other boy to sit with them.

* * *

"The rebels have escaped the main guard." A lithe man with long, silky black hair and eerily pale skin bows before the dark throne. Orochimaru reports the situation to his lord which sits on that throne. "We suspect they will head to the mountains."

"The more success the rebels have, the more it emboldens the peasants to rise up." Danzo leans back into his throne, his back straight as he looms over his servant. He announces with irritation evident under his tone. "This is too important to leave to guards."

"Yes, my king." Orochimaru slurs like a snake as he lifts his head. The androgynous man's golden eyes illuminate as his body shifts and grows. His face stretches out as he grows a snout and his smooth pale skin drops shades paler into a white color as it wrinkles and forms scales. His body extends, the once human feature of his legs merging together and forming a long, scaly tail. His golden eyes enlarge as his purple marking become more evident and his once silky, smooth long hair becomes shaggy and messy. Orochimaru metamorphosed into a giant white snake monster.

"I'll hand it myself."

* * *

Kakashi shifts awkwardly in his seat, feeling uncomfortable—not that he really showed the emotion on his expression. He eyes his drink and the lazily twirls his straw in the glass.

"So… Kakashi!" Hashirama starts with a giant grin, "Where did you go before Konoha?"

The masked boy perks up slightly, though not much, but enough to show interest. "I went to Anbu Academy."

"Isn't that that really advanced school in the next city?!" Izuna jumps at the information full of excitement. "That means you're really smart too, huh!"

"Mah, I guess." Kakashi shrugs.

Tobirama joins in, interested in the prospect of another intelligent person in this group—not that they weren't all intelligent in one way or another, just that most never took the more rational path. "What brought you to transfer?"

"My dad got transferred over here for work." Kakashi answers, relaxing from the flow of the conversation. "By the way, what happened to that other guy who was with your group?"

"You mean that always angry buffoon?" Tobirama promptly asks but doesn't let Kakashi answer before he continues. "He got sick from the cafeteria food even when I warned him not to eat it." The silver-haired boy grumbles as he recalls the incident.

Izuna brings a hand up as if to block his comment, "Don't mind Tobirama, here. He's just frustrated that he can't spend time with my brother." The playful raven-haired boy winks at Kakashi, prompting the boy's line of thought to head in a certain direction. Kakashi nods as he updates the group's relationship chart from Tobirama hating Madara to Tobirama having a massive crush on the older Uchiha.

"I guess you don't want to spend any time with **my** brother, then, Izuna." Tobirama growls with threatening darkness. His crimson eyes glare at his best friend.

Izuna flails at this and immediately starts begging for his friend to forgive him. He even reasons that Kakashi would have found out eventually which only caused the silver-haired boy to jab his elbow into the raven-haired boy's stomach. Tobirama insists, "For the last time, I **do not** have a crush on Madara."

"That's what you say, but we all know—" Izuna begins only to screech as his foot is promptly stomped on.

The rest of the group laughs at the interaction, filling the ramen restaurant with great cheer. The door behind Kakashi creaks open as Ashura enters the room with another plate of snacks.

"Enjoying your food?" the old man places the plate of cookies in front of Kakashi. The group calms down to assure the old man that the snacks were delicious so far, chattering away about how delicious it was. Ashura places a fancy box in the middle of the table.

"What's in the box, grandpa?" Minato inquires as his cerulean eyes lock onto the fancy chest.

Ashura chuckles, "Let me tell you, boys, a story that I believe will have a special meaning for all five of you." The old man walks away from the boys before he presses a finger in the air, creating ripples of pink light.

The room darkens as an image appears in the air. It is an image of the solar system, planets orbiting around a giant ball of light. "The universe was once a single kingdom ruled by good but evil began to take root." All of a sudden a giant black ball covers the light sphere, darkening the whole system. Soon after, the darkness begins to spread like vines around the light, leaving it to only barely glow from behind the dark ball. "A veil was created to isolate the evil kingdom of Meridian from all other worlds. Without the protection of this veil, every world including earth is in terrible danger." Then the thorns begin to branch out and attack the other spheres. Abruptly, the image changes to a thorn-covered room with the only thing keeping the light being the eerie scarlet of the background. "Meridian has been overtaken by a powerful entity named 'Danzo' but he is not the legitimate ruler. They believe that the true heir to the throne is somewhere here on Earth."

"Umm…" Izuna interjects, "I would like to wake up now."

Suddenly, a bright blue light circle forms in the room, twisting mystically in the darkness. "But, portals have begun to open in the veil, doorways through which evil can cross between worlds. There are people called 'Guardians' whose job it is to close these holes using their powers."

Ashura snaps his fingers, causing the illusion to disappear into thin air. The boys exchange astonished expressions before turning back to Ashura when he begins talking again. "I became a guardian when I was your age but now the duty is passing to your generation."

Ashura opens the box he had brought out, taking out a glowing amulet with a pink sphere in the center. "This is the heart of Candracar, which contains the elementary forces of nature." The boys stare in awe of the necklace as Ashura explains. "In the last few days, you have all had unusual experiences, am I right?"

"Not counting this one?" Hashirama questions.

Ashura ignores Hashirama and continues with his speech. "All five of you are starting to notice extraordinary abilities." The old man turns towards Tobirama. "Tobirama, you may have noticed any water around you behaving strangely."

On cue, the silver-haired boy swirls the straw in his glass, simultaneously swishing the water within into the air, forming an almost stable sphere of water. The water dances into formation gracefully despite this being the boy's first attempt—at least it was graceful before the water started vibrating and then unceremoniously fall apart, forming a big puddle around his glass. "Hmm…" Tobirama hums with neutral approval and brimming curiosity.

"Izuna," Ashura moves on to the dark-haired boy, "I believe you've always had a liking towards fire. Now focus on that candle." The old man motions towards the candle in the center of the table, drawing Izuna to focus on it.

The dark-haired boy glares at the candle's wick with squinted obsidian eyes as he brings his hand up and forms a gun. With great concentration, Izuna aims his finger at the candle, causing his hands to involuntarily wobble with great unsteadiness. In his eyes, the image of great burning flames fills his vision as a small flame forms at his fingertip. There is an instinctual tug in his gut which pushes him to fire and so he licks his lips and does.

When the banana behind the candle starts to burn instead of the candle, everyone jumps with a bewildered gasp. As if by reflex, Tobirama hastily swirls the leftover water in his glass and promptly throws it over the burning banana, quenching the mini fire.

"Oops," Izuna blinks a bit though it doesn't hide the foxy grin spread on his lips. "I guess I've gotta work on my aim." The dark-haired boy laughs as he scratches the back of his head. This causes Tobirama to give his best friend a deadpan glare.

"My little Minato," Ashura is unfazed by the incident as he brings a compressed paper lantern into view. "This morning you noticed your power over air."

Given his cue, Minato faithfully exhibits his so-called power. The blonde takes a deep breath and holds it for a second before releasing it from his mouth with a soft whistle. A small yet concentrated wind flies past the group to Ashura's hand where the paper lantern sits, entering inside the contraption and expanding it, revealing the lantern's design. The group claps with awe at the display of control.

"To you Hashirama," Finally, the old man sends his attention to the long-haired brunette. "You were given the power over earth."

Excited for his time to shine, Hashirama glances at the pot in front of him where a sprout is growing and grins. The brunette hovers his hand over it, hoping to find some way to get the plant to grow—only for the sprout to grow. The plant metamorphosizes from a wee sprout to a beautiful daisy. "Oh! Pretty!" Hashirama cheers at his work with a wide smile.

However, his cheer is broken and quickly twisted into alarm when the pot begins to shake, trembling in the air with great force before the plant explodes with growth. The once pretty daisy now becomes a monster of a plant with giant roots breaking the clay pot and an out of control stem growing in place of the blooming flower. Hashirama sulks at the sudden development. "Aww…"

"That explains what happened to my cacti." Tobirama huffs.

"All five of you will get better with your powers," Ashura nods with a small smile before his expression contorts to an uncertain grimace. "I hope."

"Uhh… DId you say five?" Minato inquires and the rest of the group follows to focus on the new addition to their group—Kakashi.

"Sorry, no new wacky powers over here." Kakashi shrugs, feeling awkward and a tad lonely for being left out.

Ashura walks over to Kakashi's side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "One of the five binds the others and, with the heart of Candracar, unites them, summoning and magnifying their powers." He then releases the pendant, letting it float by its will.

The Heart of Candracar floats through the air, passing each boy and mirroring their awed expression as it makes its way back to Kakashi. The glowing pink pendant floats to a stop in front of Kakashi, prompting the silver-haired boy to catch it.

"Uhh… recap?" Minato stands up with a perplexed grimace on his face. "We have to protect the world from evil by repairing holes in some kind of veil?"

"That is what he said," Tobirama nods, allowing the blonde some time to process the information.

"This… is so cool!" Izuna jumps up, pushing himself up from the table. His obsidian eyes twinkle with enthusiasm as the prospect of the adventure to come is in his mind.

Giddy, Hashirama jumps up to with a wide grin and sparkly chocolate eyes. "When can we start?!"

"You already have." Ashura's voice echoes in their ears, silencing the group of teens.

Minato approaches his grandfather with confusion evident in his creased brows. "But, grandpa, why did you decide to tell all of this to us now?"

"There is a rebellion in Meridian." Ashura explains, his tone grim. "And the heart of Candracar senses that the climax is approaching." His expression darkens. "I fear a dark and difficult time is coming. Many good people will need your help." Ashura gazes at the group of boys before him and with a serious voice, he announces. "Kakashi, Tobirama, Izuna, Hashirama, Minato—you have been chosen as the new _Guardians of the Veil_!"

* * *

"Why did you stop all of a sudden, Kushina?" Tenten questions his comrade with furrowed brows. The brunette teen looks out into the distance, spotting the glowing city at least a mile away and furrows his brows even further, absolutely confused by his friend's actions. "The infinite city isn't for another hour by horse."

"For you," Kushina hops off the horse, sliding gracefully to land on his own two feet. "I'm not going."

Tenten's whole body freezes as his brown eyes widen from shock."What?"

"I heard something from my informant." Kushina explains as he stocks up on some equipment and checks the cargo at the same time, making sure to secure them. "Danzo has discovered that the rightful heir to the throne is alive on Earth."

"On Earth?" Tenten snaps out of his tense freeze and begins to climb to the front and onto the horse.

"I need to find a portal." The redhead nods with determined azure eyes. "If we don't find the heir before Danzo does, then Meridian is doomed." Finding himself ready to head off, Kushina turns back to Tenten. He places a hand on Tenten's arm as if to reassure the other boy and gazes into his chocolate brown eyes with determined cobalt ones. "Tell the men to stay strong, the woman not to worry, and Mito that I will succeed." A foxy smirk pulls on Kushina's lips as he releases his friend and turns around. "See you soon, Tenten."

Simultaneously, Tenten whips the reins as Kushina dashes off—both in opposite directions with the horse and cart heading towards the glowing city in the distance and the redhead sprinting back as if retracing their steps towards the mountains.

Courageously, Kushina treks the steep mountains, desperately climbing to the top even if he must venture through plants and rocks. The redhead even scales the particularly steep parts which occupied most of the top of the mountain. This makes Kushina extremely exhausted by the time he reaches all the way to the top.

The crimson-haired boy forces all his strength to his arms as he pushes himself up onto the cliff, his legs skitter against the rough rocks as they try to take hold of solid ground. He finally manages to climb his way to the top of the cliff, panting from exhaustion. However, in all of his weary state, he fails to notice the slithering white tail which smoothly slides across the uneven terrain. That is until a shadow looms over him, blocking the already scarce moonlight and darkening his vision.

Hastily, Kushina whips his head up and gasps as his face twists in horror.

A huge white snake monster looms over him, his long tongue rolls as he hisses. "How can something so small be so troublesome."

* * *

"Yes! This is the perfect place to practice our powers!" Hashirama announces as he gazes out at the empty lot of grass and trash around the river and the tall bridge which looms above them.

Tobirama sighs and shakes his head, "Brother, this is not the _perfect place_ to practice." The silver-haired boy points at the cars which are stuck in traffic above them on the bridge. "There are witnesses here. We might as well just practice in the middle of the street if we are just going to be seen."

"Aww! Tobes, don't be such a spoilsport!" Izuna catches the taller boy in a choke hold, dragging down the silver-haired boy with a laugh. "No one is gonna notice if we are careful!"

"That's exactly why we shouldn't! You two are never careful!" Tobirama growls as he pushes his friend off of him. "And don't call me 'Tobes'!"

Both Izuna and Hashirama pout at this statement. The two fun-loving boys cannot argue with the rational boy of the group despite the urge to.

"Maa, maa." Kakashi jumps in. He had a feeling if he didn't stop this here, they would never stop debating. "Let's try out these so-called powers of ours first—they can't be that flashy."

Tobirama gives the other silver-haired boy a pointed look as he points to the Heart of Candracar around his neck.

"Okay," Kakashi shrugs, "So, it glows pink. How much more pink can it get?" The pendant begins to illuminate and float on its own as if responding to Kakashi's taunt.

Minato mutters, "I wouldn't say that if I were you…"

"Guardians unite!"

Pink light fills the world, surrounding the boys as they themselves are lifted into the air. Elemental streams arise and encircle each boy as they begin to spin. Condensed air spin around Minato encircling all of him and forming a sphere around him. Orange and red flames amass and spread all around Izuna, becoming a sphere around him. Water condenses and locks Tobirama into a big blue sphere. Green essence of the earth mixed with leaves surrounds Hashirama, turning into a giant sphere around him. The pink light from the Heart of Candracar surrounds Kakashi and places him in a large sphere as well. All five sphere spin in different directions before bursting into a bright white light and each boy lands on their feet.

Kakashi blinks twice before he feels stable, still slightly shaken by the whole event. He was absolutely speechless as he glances down at his hands, finding long pink sleeves. His legs felt slightly constricted and it takes him a short minute to realize he is wearing a tight, teal miniskirt over striped turquoise and lime green tights and purple high boots. It doesn't take long for him to notice how much easier it is to breathe without his face mask on and the cool air against his collar that he doesn't usually feel underneath his usual turtleneck shirt. Then, he glances over his shoulder to check on the rest of the guys only to find a set of wings on his back with a pretty black outline and turquoise and lime green accents which match his tights. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed." Tobirama promptly responds as the other silver-haired boy examines himself as well. Tobirama is wearing a teal turtleneck long sleeve which cuts off just above his muscular abs and a fuschia miniskirt which splits on his left side. He has the same tights and wings as Kakashi's but his purple boots are shorter in comparison.

Izuna beside him is in absolute awe for a long while before he erupts with laughter. "Ha! Nice skirts everyone!" Tobirama, Kakashi and Minato glare at the raven-haired boy—the only one with shorts on despite them being even shorter than their skirts. Izuna has a fuchsia turtleneck tank top which cuts off above his muscular belly and teal shorts so short that it's practically like briefs. He has the same tights and same wings but wears purple sneaker-like boots.

"Thank you! Don't I look fabulous in a skirt?" Hashirama flips his luscious long brown hair as he shows off his own outfit and causes his little brother to scoff. The long-haired brunette wears a long-sleeved teal shirt with a v-neck collar which cuts off at his midriff and a long pink-purple skirt that flows to his heels and parts at his left side. He has long purple boots and the same pattern of wings and tights as the rest.

Minato glances over his shoulder to stare at his wings. "Hey, do you think these are real?" The blond has the same wings and tights as the rest but wears a short-sleeved teal shirt with a weirdly shaped collar and sleeves that cut off at his midriff and a loose, long fuchsia skirt which parts on both sides and his held up by a string belt which is tied at his skirt's left opening.

"Well, if they were real, then when you go like this—" Kakashi bends slightly as he stares at his wings and concentrates on them, willing them to move in his mind. "—you would fly!—" All of a sudden, the wings begin to flutter and Kakashi lifts from the ground with a surprised yelp in his voice.

Minato grins at the display and decides to try as well, bracing himself for flight. Commanding his wings came naturally to him as he takes off from the ground and soars through the air. Perhaps it was his control over air which made him more like a graceful swan compared to Kakashi's attempt which looked more like a duck learning how to fly. Though that didn't mean the blonde had more control than the silver-haired boy. Minato flies through the sky with a fluttering glee building in his gut as he passes a mass of cars in traffic and makes a loop over the river.

Seeing how much fun Minato was having, Izuna didn't want to be left behind in all the excitement. The dark-haired boy points his hand out and braces it with his other arm as he licks his lips and focuses on gathering heat in his palm. A fireball flares from his palm and in no time Izuna launches it at no real target. The sudden launch causes Izuna to meet the backlash and fall on his butt as the fireball flies around them with no control at all, swirling around at random.

Hashirama screeches when it lands right in front of him, jumping back on instinct from the flame ball. The fire scorches the grass, causing it to catch on fire and Hashirama flails. "Tobes! Quick! Water!"

"Don't call me 'Tobes'." Tobirama growls as he gathers water in his own palm and shoots it. He also falls slightly from the launch and though his aim was less shaky than Izuna's the water ball had just about the same control as the fire one. All in all, the ball of water swirled in the air, doing flips and twirls before drenching Hashirama. Luckily, the splash from hitting the ground was large enough to engulf the mini-fire Izuna had caused though.

Hashirama gives his little brother a deadpan look in which Tobirama responds with a sardonic shrug. "I'm new at this as well."

The long-haired brunette shakes himself, trying to dry himself as much as he can before he observes the grass around them. "The dirt here is so dry… I don't think I can grow anything here…" He purses his mouth either in concentration or for a pout or both as he waves his hands around. "But, what would I even say? 'Rise towards me'? Or something—" All of a sudden the ground quakes, cracking and breaking apart with great magnitude. A giant cactus grows out of the ground, sprouting a beautiful flower. Hashirama smiles widely at his work, feeling proud of himself.

Tobirama jabs, "Now if only you could turn back my cacti to normal."

Hashirama pouts as his mood is ruined but he knows that he will have to fix it eventually—even if the sight of the monster cactus was hilarious. Kakashi crashes between them abruptly, having lost control of his wings. Tobirama helps the other silver-haired boy up as Izuna is trying to set Hashirama's cactus on fire and Hashirama is persistently trying to protect his baby from the raven-haired pyromaniac. Kakashi grimaces as he looks out at all the destruction they had caused and sighs. "I think we've caused enough destruction to Konoha already. Let's call it a day." Instinctually, he holds up the Heart of Candracar around his neck and the necklace illuminates the area with a pink and white light.

When the flash had disappeared, the boys were all back to normal in their normal clothes.

"Wait, where's Minato?" Hashirama tilts his head in wonder as he searches the area. The rest of the group follow, searching for their missing blonde member.

There is a faint scream in the air which seems to get louder by each second and an abrupt crash that draws Izuna's attention to the garbage pile lying on the grass. The raven-haired boy points to his friend with a proud smile. "Found him!"

"Don't tell me you were still flying, Minato?" Tobirama arches an eyebrow at the fallen boy in the pile of trash.

"Oops…" Kakashi winces when he looks at the blonde, concern evident in his onyx eyes. However, he quickly switches gears to a nonchalant shrug, "Maa, next time I'll be sure to check that everyone is on the ground first."

"Come on, guys!" Hashirama puffs up his chest, "As the oldest, I will make sure you all get home safe and sound!" The long-haired brunette begins leading the way out of the destroyed lot with Minato lagging behind as he still felt a bit woozy from the drop.

A sudden sound causes the blonde to freeze in his tracks and turn around. A bright blue light expands and swirls around mystically as Minato's cerulean eyes widen in shock and his jaw drops. "Guys… you might want to take a look at this."

"What is it, Minato?" All the boys twirl around to face their friend only to freeze just the same at the sight.

It was like some sort of warp—the bright, light blue was otherworldly as it spins like mist in a huge circle and sparked out like lightning showing its instability. This circle was something the boys had never seen before—yet they all knew what it was. It was something which one encountered in many different shapes and sizes in video games and should not be possible to surface in the real world. Well, at least that's what they would think before today.

It was a portal.

A giant portal had opened behind the boys, shocking all of them. Hastily, on instinct, Kakashi raises the Heart of Candracar once again, shouting, "Guardians unite!" just as two beings fell out of the portal.

A redhead boy slips out of the portal and right into the pile of trash, becoming trapped between the different objects as he struggles to stand up and escape from the second being which slips out—a giant snake. Actually, more like a giant snake monster—the boys screech at its ugly reptilian face which snaps at the handsome boy and its piercing golden eyes.

"What should we do, Kakashi?!" Hashirama turns to the silver-haired boy who watches the monster with tense horror. The giant snake monster slithers out of the portal even more as he reaches for the redhead boy.

"I don't know!" Kakashi panics. Everything was happening so fast that his mind couldn't keep up. The snake-monster manages to snatch the boy up which forces the silver-haired boy to shout the first thing on his mind. "Umm… fire!"

"Me?" Izuna jolts with a shriek.

"Everybody!" Kakashi shouts as he raises the pink crystal in the air. All around him, the boys raise their arms in the air and gather energy which focuses onto the Heart of Candracar, creating a sort of bright pink lightning from the energy. They try to control the energy to focus it onto the portal just as the snake-monster is slithering back inside it with the boy in hand.

"Close it—close the portal!" The redhead screams from the grasps of the monster as he desperately tries to fight the white snake.

"How?!" Kakashi screams over the energy building in his hands.

Minato shouts, "The thingy! Use the crystal!"

The silver-haired boy swipes the crystal from the air, pushing it towards the blue, electrifying portal and focuses on it. He wills the Heart of Candracar as he glares at the portal and the white arm which pulls the redhead into the portal, hoping to make it in time.

However, he doesn't—the portal closes and the excess energy causes the boys to fly from its sudden burst.

Yet when they are conscious of their surroundings again, the snake-monster is gone and the crimson-haired boy along with it.

* * *

"It's all my fault… if only I had reacted quicker!" Kakashi slams his fist on the table out of frustration, lamenting his actions—or lack thereof any.

"Don't blame yourself, all of us couldn't take action," Hashirama reassures the guilt-ridden boy as Tobirama places a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

The taller, silver-haired boy affirms, "All of us are to blame."

"Yeah…" Izuna shakes his head with lament. "It just happened so fast."

"What did he look like?" Ashura inquires as gently as he can, not wanting to rile up the boy's any longer as he pours each a cup of tea.

Minato is sketching in his notebook. Once finished, the blonde hands it to his grandfather. "It looked like this."

Ashura gasps at the detailed sketch of the white snake-monster. "Lord Orochimaru,"

"Lord?!" Izuna shrills before he jokes, "They've got pretty low standards for knighthood over there."

"Orochimaru is not always in this form," Ashura explains.

Izuna laughs sardonically. "Well, that's a good thing for his wife."

"Izuna, this is no time for jokes." Minato growls.

"You don't think I know that?!" Izuna fights.

"Uh-uh. No fighting." Ashura shushes the boys as he approaches the window. "You only have each other and you have begun an adventure which I fear that you all will need all five of your talents and strengths in order to just survive."

* * *

 **How do you like Guardians of the Veil! T.H.I.M.K.? (Tobirama | Hashirama | Izuna | Minato | Kakashi)**

 **Please leave a comment and kudos before you leave!~**

 **Character Art will be on Tumblr (kingkagura) and DeviantArt (anime-luvrHES)**


End file.
